


what you see in me

by cassleia



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (We're in Cassian's head of course it's there), Light Angst, M/M, Post-Rogue One, Pre-Relationship, once again:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassleia/pseuds/cassleia
Summary: “What am I to you then?” he asked, looking away in case that might make the words more palatable.Bodhi made a soft sound “Well, why don’t we start with a friend?”
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	what you see in me

Cassian’s shoulders slumped at the knock, after the mission he’d had all he wanted was to curl up in his bed where for a moment he might be able to pretend the pounding in his head was nothing more than a regular headache, not the pressure of worlds collapsing around him. 

He recognized the knock, and he couldn’t summon the energy to open the door. Bodhi could understand that. 

“Cassian? I’m coming in if you don’t say anything,” he said. In a way it was good to have someone who had disregarded the walls he put up, but the subsequent litany of derision his mind offered was painful enough to combat the warmth. 

Someone else might call it balance, but Cassian was just tired. Even if he trusted Bodhi enough to let him into the room that didn’t extend to his mind’s vulnerability so he righted himself, feigning a scroll through his datapad although the words blurred into a mass of text. 

Bodhi came in carrying a tray and something in Cassian’s chest tightened at the care he’d taken. Truly Cassian didn’t see what Bodhi gained from the constant efforts, he attempted to give the same, but a man like him rarely succeeded. 

Bodhi pressed a cup of tea into his waiting hands and Cassian’s heart leapt to his throat. “I-” he began, desperately wanting to reject the offer. Instead the mix of hardened determination and hope in his eyes shifted priorities. “You didn’t have to,” he said instead. 

Bodhi nodded, “Of course not, but I want to. Besides, if I don't, who will?” he asked, gently setting the tray of food across the side table. 

Cassian swallowed the words. They still felt like shards of glass going down, and he wasn’t ready to bleed them out. Instead he hardened into a more comfortable stance. “Nobody has to, they shouldn’t. I can take care of myself.” 

Bodhi held his hands up in surrender. “I know, now eat something.” 

He pushed the tray forward a bit and Cassian felt ash settle in his mouth. There was always a price to pay for these things, it was a lesson he’d learned far too young. “What do you get here?” 

Bodhi looked him over curiously for a moment, making Cassian feel as if he were on display for the first time. He sighed as if the question wounded him, but that couldn’t be it. “You know, you see everyone else’s worth so clearly except for your own,” he said softly. 

Bodhi placed a hand over his and Cassian wanted to tear his away and lean into the touch in equal amounts. It was almost pitiful how much he missed the warmth of another’s pulse under his hand. “What am I to you then?” he asked, looking away in case that might make the words more palatable. 

Bodhi made a soft sound “Well, why don’t we start with a friend?” 

A friend. It wasn’t a foreign concept, though it might as well have been.


End file.
